Changement de vie
by LauuLovveTwilight
Summary: Isabella et Emmett Swan habite à Phoenix avec leur mère, Renée Dwyer, qui s'est remarié avec Phil Dwyer, joueur de baseball. Ils mènent une vie tranquille, mais un événement va venir changer le cours de leur vie. Lors d'une soirée, Emmett fera une jolie rencontre et voudra suivre sa belle jusque chez elle. Il entraînera alors sa sœur avec lui vers de nouvelles aventures !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me voici avec une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis un bout de temps et je veux voir si ce que j'écris vous intéresserait au moins un peu ! J'ai déjà essayée de commencer une histoire, mais avec l'école et le travail un peu dur d'être régulière, donc c'est un nouvel essai, qui j'espère fonctionnera !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV Bella

Salut je suis Bella Swan. En fait Isabella, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce nom donc c'est Bella! Je suis assez petite, j'ai des longs cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux d'un marron fade. Je suis extrêmement maladroite, j'adore lire et je suis assez timide. J'habite à Phoenix avec mon frère, Emmett, un très grand et costaud garçon, ma mère, Renée, ma version plus vieille et beaucoup plus extravertie, ainsi que Phil, le petit ami de ma mère, étant joueur de baseball professionnel. Je vais avoir 18 ans dans deux mois, en fait j'étais né le 13 septembre et nous étions le 10 juillet aujourd'hui. Je profitais de mon été en lisant plein de livres, en relaxant sur la plage, et surtout pas en faisant la fête, comme Emmett venait de me le demander. J'étais assis sur une chaise longue sur le patio, à relire Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent pour la centième fois quand mon frère s'était pointé devant moi, me demandant, non m'exigeant d'aller avec lui à une fête.

- Non, Em! Répondis-je simplement, en me replongeant sur mon livre.

- Bella vient, tu ne fais rien de tes journées, tu ne sors pas! Dit-il en m'enlevant mon livre et en le jetant sur une autre chaise.

- Je ne veux pas sortir Em, c'est mon choix, répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais un klaxon l'interrompit, heureusement pour moi. J'étais têtu, mais il l'était autant, même plus que moi. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit, me jeta un dernier regard et me lança: «La prochaine fois, Bella!» et il détala vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière et salua ses amis en de gros cris en me saluant de la main. Le conducteur, que je reconnus comme Étienne, un des meilleurs amis de mon frère, un grand musclé pas vraiment intéressant, me salua de la main et je lui retournai son signe. Par gentillesse, bien sûr! Les amis de mon frère étaient gentils mais pas vraiment intelligents. En fait, les gens de notre école étaient soient populaire sans cerveau, ou intello rejeté. J'étais dans la deuxième catégorie évidemment! Pas que sa me dérangeait, je ne m'étais jamais intégré bien que j'habitais ici depuis mon enfance. J'avais seulement 2 ans lorsque ma mère s'est séparé de mon père pour s'enfuir de Forks, qu'elle trouvait peu ensoleillé. Ce qui était très vrai d'ailleurs! J'étais allé passer des vacances d'été chez Charlie, mon shérif de père et la température ne m'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Un cri me sortit de mes pensées, ma mère m'appelait car le souper était prêt. Je déposai mon livre et rentrai dans la maison, rejoignant Renée à la table.

Le souper se passa calmement, nous discutions paisiblement de tout et de rien. Étonnamment, les pâtes de ma mère étaient excellentes. D'habitude, elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour la cuisine. Je terminai de manger et montai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et regardai mes messages, mais le fermai quelques minutes plus tard, vaincu par le sommeil. Je mis rapidement mon pyjama et m'endormis.

Je me réveillais doucement sentant les rayons du soleil envahir mon visage. Je souris et sortis tranquillement des limbes du sommeil. Je descendis finalement de mon lit et allai prendre ma douche puis m'habillai et descendis déjeuner. Alors que j'entrai dans la cuisine, je me stoppai d'étonnement en voyant mon frère, assis en train de rêvasser sur son assiette. Ébahi, je l'observai quelques secondes, devant son air… Amoureux?

- Em? Dis-je enfin, sortant de mon mutisme.

- Hey Bella! Me répondit-il en sursautant. Il se leva et vint m'embrasser sur les joues, puis me fit asseoir et me servis mon déjeuner, des crêpes avec des fruits.

- Comment ça va ma soeur préférée? Me demanda-t-il, l'air angélique.

- Bien, merci et… Toi? Dis-je en plissant les yeux, trouvant louche son comportement.

- Très bien, très très bien! Répondit-il avec le plus grand sourire que je lui avais vu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emmett? Demandais-je d'un air perplexe.

- En fait, vois-tu j'aurais, comment dire, une petite question à te poser… Dit-il avec un air inquiet tout d'un coup.

- Et…? Dis-je en lui faisant signe de continuer.

- Ok! Je voudrais… Que tu viennes vivre à Forks avec moi chez Papa? Finit-il par me dire rapidement.

Je le regardai quelques secondes, bouche bée. Emmett n'aimait pas vraiment aller à Forks, c'était même lui qui avait demander d'arrêter d'y aller l'été.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je, brisant le silence.

- À la fête chez Alec, j'ai rencontré une déesse, me renseigna-t-il d'un air béat, mais malheureusement, Rosalie habite à Forks, chez sa tante. Je me suis dis que c'était un signe du destin que Papa habite dans la même ville qu'elle.

- Tu veux déménager pour une fille? Explosais-je, encore plus ahuri. Mon frère n'était pas vraiment un Don Juan, il papillonnait plus de gauche à droite.

- C'est la femme de ma vie Bella! Rit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il avait l'air sincère.

- Bon, je… Ok! Décidais-je enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici.

- Génial je t'aime petite soeur! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, en passant, on part dans trois jours, rajouta-t-il en s'en allant en trottinant gaiement.

_Dans trois jours, ma vie allai changer_, me dis-je en soupirant. _Espérons que se soit pour le mieux! _

**POV Emmett**

Je m'en allai en sifflotant, content que ma soeur chérie ait décidé de venir avec moi. C'est vrai qu'ici, je ne sais pas si elle a des vraies amies ou pas. Je trouvais vraiment triste que ma soeur soit si timide. Pour moi ce n'était pas difficile du tout de parler aux gens! Je souris en repensant à la soirée d'hier. J'avais salué tout le monde, fait ma tournée de blagues, mais avait été distrait par une princesse en robe rouge sang.

_Flashback_

_- Salut mec! Me salua un garçon dont je ne me rappelais même plus le nom._

_- Salut! Répondis-je, avant de détourner mon attention et de croiser le regard bleu claire d'une magnifique princesse et de m'approcher d'elle doucement._

_Comme dans un rêve, tout semblait au ralenti, elle laissait son regard dans le mien, me regardant avec une expression étrange. J'arrivai près d'elle, me questionnant de comment faire pour la séduire. C'était différent des autres filles, ça c'est sûr. Je la déshabillai du regard, contemplant sa robe rouge sang qui moulait ses seins parfait, son ventre plat, bref, son corps était sublime. Je remontai vers son visage fin, ses lèvres roses. Ses yeux étaient un peu méfiants, mélangé à une fascination pareil à la mienne. Je finis par ouvrir la bouche, coupant le silence qui devenait gênant._

_- Bonjour, je suis Emmett Swan, lui dis-je en souriant gentiment, presque charmeur._

_- Rosalie Hale, répondit-elle, méfiante. _

_- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, souris-je, que viens-tu faire dans notre ville._

_- Je suis venu en visite chez ma cousine, me répondit-elle, je ne suis là que pour ce soir._

_- Oh et où habites-tu? Demandais-je, curieux._

_- À Forks, répondit une voix de garçon. _

_Un adolescent blond s'approcha de nous et même moi je pus remarquer son évidente ressemblance avec ma princesse. Je lui souris et il me le rendit, puis sa dernière remarque me percuta, à Forks!_

_- À Forks, c'est vrai? Mon père habite à Forks! Souris-je._

_Nous avions discuté toute la soirée et j'étais allé la reporter à sa voiture. Son frère, avec qui j'avais beaucoup parlé aussi, me salua et entra dans la voiture. Je reportai mon attention sur ma princesse, qui me regardait fixement. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle me surprit en déposant sa bouche tendre sur la mienne. Après quelques secondes de surprise, je réagis et l'embrassai. Nous échangeâmes un baiser tendre et plein de promesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna et baissa la tête. Je relevai sa tête du bout des doigts et la regardai dans les yeux, faisant passer mes émotions dans mon regard. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais tombé amoureux, tout simplement. Son regard devint intense et notre échange dura pendant plusieurs minutes. Je lisais dans le sien à quel point elle était déroutée, mais heureuse de la situation. Je lui souris et caressai sa joue de la main._

_- Rose ! Appela son frère de l'intérieur de la voiture._

_- J'arrive, dit-elle, gênée._

_Je sortis de ma torpeur et m'empressai de lui donner mon numéro de portable. Retrouvant mon air enjoué de d'habitude, je la saluai avec un sourire en coin._

_- Ce fut un plaisir, princesse !_

_Elle rit et ce son devint mon bruit préféré. _

_- Merci Emmett pour cette merveilleuse soirée ! Me répondit-elle, redevenant sérieuse._

_Fin du flashback_

Je soupirai de contentement puis entrai dans ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable, devenant nerveux tout d'un coup, il fallait que je prévienne maman et papa. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pensai à ce que j'allais dire. Ca ne donnait pas vraiment de résultats, donc que lâchai prise et descendis voir ma mère qui était dans le jardin. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre de sa part, ma mère était totalement imprévisible. Un peu comme moi, en fait !

- Salut M'man ! La saluais-je joyeusement.

- Bonjour Em ! Me salua ma mère, me sautant carrément dans les bras comme si ça faisait deux semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Alors, continua-t-elle, comment s'est passé ta soirée ?

- Bien, très bien, commençais-je, mais elle m'interrompit d'un cri.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Oh oui j'en suis sûre ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Dit-elle, excitée.

- Euh en fait, oui… Dis-je, surpris.

Ma mère était très intuitive, elle devinait souvent ce que je voulais lui demander avant même que je le fasse. Bella avait un peu hérité de ce côté, mais moi pas du tout ! Je m'ébrouai, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

- Effectivement, j'ai rencontré Rosalie à la soirée d'hier, on a discuté beaucoup, elle a aussi un frère, mais le problème c'est quand elle m'a dit où elle habitait, expliquais-je, ralentissant vers la fin, ayant un peu peur de la blesser.

- Oh ! Dit-elle simplement, pressentant la conclusion.

- Forks, finis-je par dire en baissant les yeux.

- Oh ! Répéta-t-elle.

Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sûrement au pour et au contre. Elle finit par relever la tête, me fixant des yeux.

- Tu l'aimes, me demanda-t-elle, fermement.

- Oui, répondis-je avec force.

- Tu… Vous allez me manquer, se corrigea-t-elle, m'interrogeant du regard.

J'hochai la tête et ma mère sourit du fait que j'aie convaincu ma sœur. En réfléchissant, je me rendis compte qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi et je me promis de la remercier comme il se doit.

- Je t'aime, souris-je à ma mère.

- Moi aussi mon garçon, me répondit-elle en m'enlaçant une dernière fois.

Je me levai en souriant puis entrai dans la maison pour prendre ma collation de l'après-midi. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient creusé l'appétit !

* * *

**Alors? Commentaires? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

J'étais étendue sur mon lit, réfléchissant à la décision que j'avais prise plus tôt. Je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne. Même avec une liste de pour et de contre, cela ne m'avait qu'embrouillé un peu plus les idées. J'avais dis oui en grosse partie pour mon frère. J'étais la plus jeune, mais c'est moi qui étais la plus responsable dans la maison donc c'est beaucoup moi qui l'avais guidé dans sa vie. Je trouve que c'est maintenant le temps qu'il prenne sa vie en main et j'espère que sa Rosalie va lui permettre de le faire.

Je scrutai les tâches sur mon plafond en pensant. J'avais passé toute ma vie ici et je crois que j'avais besoin de changer d'air un peu. De toute façon, je n'avais personne qui me retenait ici. Depuis que ma mère, égoïstement, avait décidé de partir de chez mon père, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intégrée. Cela renforçait encore plus ma décision d'aller vivre chez Charlie. En plus, j'avais hâte de voir la fille qui avait charmé autant Emmett. D'après ce qu'il m'avait décrit, c'était une bombe donc j'espère que nous allions nous entendre et que ce ne serait pas une garce sans cœur ! Mais j'avais confiance en mon frère, je savais qu'il choisirait quelqu'un de bien.

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir l'heure et découvrit qu'il était assez tard. Donc je me préparai pour dormir et malgré mon esprit embrouillé, Morphée m'accueillit directement dans ses songes.

POV Emmett

Je m'éveillai le sourire aux lèvres en ce beau matin nuageux. J'avais rêvé toute la nuit de ma princesse aux yeux bleu clair. M'imaginer être à ses côtés dans deux petits jours me mit immédiatement de bonne humeur et je me préparai rapidement avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre par quatre. D'en haut j'entendis ma sœur me crier de faire moins de bruit et je souris comme beaucoup de matin. Il était assez tôt, mais malgré ma carrure d'ours je n'avais pas son humeur à hiberner ! Ma sœur, elle, avait le caractère d'un ours pour l'heure et l'humeur aussi au réveil. Je me faisais donc un plaisir de la réveiller presque tous les matins aussi brusquement.

J'entrai dans la cuisine, puis allai me chercher trois toasts, du Nutella et un verre de lait que j'engloutis en quelques instants. Peu de temps après, ma sœur entra dans la cuisine. Je ricanai en l'apercevant. Elle préférait manger avant de se préparer, donc elle portait son pyjama- un vieux jogging et un de mes vieux t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux étaient plissés. Sa moue était à mourir de rire, surtout lorsqu'elle me lança un regard noir et qu'elle se fit un chocolat chaud en grommelant. Ma sœur raffolait du chocolat chaud et elle en prenait chaque matin.

Je mis mes choses sales dans l'évier puis sortit de la cuisine, riant toujours des marmonnements furieux de Bell's.

POV Bella

Je pestai contre mon stupide frère, qui venait de sortir en riant de moi comme un idiot. Quel con ! Je montai et pris mon linge, puis allai dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je croisai mon regard dans le miroir et ne pus m'empêcher de m'observer en grimaçant. Em' avait un peu raison de rire de moi, j'étais affreuse ! Mes cheveux étaient très emmêlés et je crois que j'avais encore la trace de mon oreiller sur ma joue. Je grognai et allai dans la douche. Je l'ouvris d'un coup et criai. L'eau était vraiment froide ! Elle se réchauffa rapidement. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de me réveiller !

Je finis ma douche, m'habillai et décidai d'aller faire un tour à la plage près d'ici. Je pris un maillot deux pièces chocolats que j'adorais, une serviette, un livre et mes lunettes de soleil puis descendis vers la plage. Le soleil était déjà haut et la chaleur était intense.

Je m'installai sur ma serviette et entreprit de me mettre de la crème solaire. J'avais la peau pâle donc j'étais très sensible au coup de soleil. Malheureusement, même si j'avais plusieurs fois essayée, je n'avais jamais bronzée de ma vie. Mais c'était vraiment agréable de sentir le soleil caresser sa peau. En plus, bientôt, je ne pourrai plus en profiter. C'est peut être ce qui va me manquer le plus, mis à part ma mère.

La relation entre ma mère et moi était un peu étrange, elle se comportait un peu comme ma grande sœur, à me raconter plein de choses et m »encourageant à aller à plein de fêtes. Très tôt, il avait fallu que j'apprenne à faire manger, à faire le ménage, bref à être autonome puisqu'elle me laissait seules plusieurs semaines. Mais c'était ma mère et je l'adorais ! Et être autonome tôt dans la vie ne me nuisait pas, au contraire ! J'ai juste l'impression de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance…

Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant le soleil descendre, il commençait à être tard et il fallait que je fasse le souper. Je ramassai donc mes choses et repartis vers la maison, détendue. J'entrai par la porte patio et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bruit, ce qui me fit penser que Renée était parti voir Phil jouer et qu'Emmett était surement avec ses amis.

Je me mis à la confection du souper, j'avais décidé de faire un ragoût de bœuf avec du riz. J'aimais bien faire à manger, dans ces moments mon esprit était totalement occupé et je n'avais pas le temps de penser, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas très souvent. J'étais une fille très timide et je n'avais pas confiance en moi, je doutais toujours de tout ce que je faisais. Bref, j'adorais la sensation de sentir mes deux mains occupées.

Le four sonna en même temps que la porte claqua, soit Emmett ou Renée. Se fut Em' qui entra dans la cuisine en se lèchant les babines.

- Juste à temps ! Saluue ma petite sœur préférée ! Me salua mon frèrot avant de me plaquer un bisou sur la joue et de tendre un doigt vers le ragoût.

- Salut ! Je suis ta seule sœur Em', j'espère bien que je suis ta préférée ! Souris-je en lui mettant une claque avec ma spatule sur sa main.

Il me fit un grand sourire. Je soupirai et abandonnai, il avait sa propre logique, je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Je demandai à mon frère de mettre la table et quand se fut fait, je nous servis en laissant une assiette de côté à ma mère. Elle était surement à un entrainement de Phil ou encore elle était à l'extérieur pour un de ses tournois. Elle était difficile à suivre ! Je mangeai tranquillement avec mon frère, discutant de tout et de rien. Du dernier couple dans ses amis à sa princesse, comme il aimait l'appeler. Je l'écoutai en souriant, il mettait tant de passion en parlant d'elle !

POV Emmett

J'allai me coucher avec le sourire, que j'avais maintenant de tatouer sur le visage. Je fermai les yeux, voulant dormir au plus vite. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis soupirai, mes jambes grouillaient, mes mains tremblaient et mon ventre se contractait bizarrement. J'ouvris grand les yeux, entendant un reniflement dans la chambre de Bella, juste à côté. Elle angoissait surement pour le déménagement. Je m'assis, inquiet. En entendant un sanglot étouffé, je me levai enfin et entrai dans la chambre, la trouvant toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je me couchai près d'elle et elle se blottit contre moi. Je lui donnai un baiser sur la tête et elle se détendit un peu. Nous nous endormîmes tranquillement, se nourrissant de la présence de l'autre pour se rassurer.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était toujours blottit contre moi, le visage détendu. Je lui caressai la tête. Je savais que le changement allait être dure pour ma sœur et je me sentais un peu coupable. Mais j'allais m'arranger pour la faire sortir de sa coquille. J'étais sur que Rosalie allait l'aimer et qu'elle allait la présenter à son frère et ses amis.

Mon ventre gargouilla et je sortis précautionneusement du lit. Ma sœur marmonna et se retourna sur le côté. Je souris doucement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'écoutai voir si ma mère était levée et entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Je m'y dirigeai joyeusement, excité. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour voir assise sur une chaise le visage plutôt inquiet. Je la saluai gentiment.

- Salut maman ! Dis-je en l'enfermant dans mes bras.

- Bon matin Em', me sourit-elle.

Trop excité, je ne pus rien avaler et ne pris qu'un café. Aujourd'hui était le jour que j'avais tant attendu, aujourd'hui, nous déménagions pour Forks ! L'avion partait à 3h cet après-midi. Il était seulement 9h donc j'avais le temps de relaxer, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, sauter dans cette avion et sauter dans les bras de mon ange.

En pensant à elle, je regardai l'heure puis mon portable et me posai la question si je l'appelait tout de suite. Je décidai que je prenais le risque de la réveiller, ayant trop hâte de l'entendre. Je composai donc son numéro rapidement.

- Mon nounours ! Répondit-elle, heureuse.

- Hey mon ange ! Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Très bien je suis tellement excitée ! Piailla-t-elle.

- Moi aussi ma belle ! J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir ! Soupirais-je.

- Et ta sœur, elle va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien ! Elle n'aime pas vraiment le changement mais je sais que se sera pour le mieux, souris-je.

- Je vais… Non nous allons l'accueillir comme il se doit et elle ne voudra plus jamais repartir, rit-elle.

- J'en suis sûre, bon il faut que je te laisse mon ange ! Je t'aime on se revoit dans quelques heures ! Proclamais-je.

- Je t'aime ! À tantôt ! Souffla-t-elle.

Je raccrochai, soupirant niaisement, puis regardai l'heure et décidai qu'un jogging était une bonne idée. J'étais beaucoup trop énervée pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre ! Je me changeai rapidement et partis au pas de course…

POV Bella

Je tournai en rond dans ma chambre, regardant pour la 15e fois au moins s'il ne restait pas quelque chose que j'aurais pu oublier. Puis, j'allai voir à la salle de bain, pour la 10e fois et je retournai dans ma chambre. Je fis ça trois fois de suite avant de m'arrêter, essoufflé. J'avais l'impression que je venais de courir un marathon ! Et mon stupide frère qui s'amusait à aller galoper dans le bois quelques heures avant de partir. Non mais s'il lui manquait quelque chose à cet idiot ? Je grognai tout en allant voir dans la chambre de mon frère. Je fis le tour de la pièce une fois, puis allai revoir dans la salle de bain, commune évidemment. Je refis le chemin une autre fois avant de cogner à un torse énorme.

- Em' Grognais-je.

- Hey relaxe Bell's, j'ai tout et tu as tout, dit-il en ricanant.

- Peut être que… Commençais-je.

- Non ! Ça doit faire au moins 10 fois que tu fais le tour de la maison tout va bien ! Va te prendre un bon livre et relaxe, nous partons dans une heure, Me coupa-t-il.

- Une heure, criais-je, surprise.

Mon frère grommela, me plaqua un livre dans les mains et sortit de la pièce. Je baissai les yeux et découvris Les hauts de Hurle-Vent, un de mes livres préférés. Je soufflai et m'écrasai dans le divan, écoutant pour une fois le conseil de mon frérot.

POV Extérieur

L'aéroport était bondé, des milliers de gens s'étendaient dans la salle. Parmi eux, un jeune homme taquinait doucement sa jeune sœur, très stressé d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Il la rassura et une heure plus tard ils étaient dans l'avion, balloté par le décollage. La jeune femme essayant de rattraper sa nuit tandis que le jeune homme ne cessait de parler, sautillant sur son siège. L'avion poursuivit son vol puis descendis enfin vers Port Angeles. Là, un homme moustachu les attendait contre sa voiture de patrouille.

POV Emmett

J'enlaçai brièvement Charlie, puis il fit de même avec Bella. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et discutâmes tranquillement tout en se dirigeant vers Forks. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer lorsque j'aperçus la ville. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point elle n'avait pas changer d'un poil !

La maison de Charlie me fit le même effet. Même couleur, mêmes meubles… Il avait ajouté les photos de nos parcours scolaires, ce qui nous fit grimacer. Nos chambres étaient exactement les mêmes que lorsque nous venions avant, à part les lits qui étaient maintenant des doubles. C'était assez déroutant de voir mes posters de mes anciens joueurs de baseball ou de football préféré ou de mes anciens chanteurs que je trouvais maintenant vraiment nul… Je posai mes toutes mes choses et me saisis de mon téléphone pour appeler ma bien-aimée.

POV Bella

J'entrai dans ma chambre et déposai mes affaires, puis je m'étendis sur le lit et observai mon plafond, sans penser à rien. L'effet était apaisant. Je m'était posé beaucoup trop de questions ces temps-ci, il fallait que j'apprenne à vivre au jour le jour et advienne que pourra ! Sur cette nouvelle résolution, je décidai d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le garde-manger. Comme je m'en doutais, le garde-manger était presque vide et en jetant un œil à la poubelle, des tonnes de boîtes de pizza me firent de l'œil. J'allai voir mon père, qui était devant la télévision.

- Char… Papa ? L'apostrophais-je timidement.

- Oui, Bella ? Fit-il en se tournant dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme souper ? Demandais-je.

- Hum… Je voulais vous emmener au resto, en fait ! Répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais pas à manger, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

- Pas vraiment… D'habitude, je commande des pizzas ! Fit Charlie en grimaçant.

- Ok… Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je ferais les repas, je me débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine ? Proposais-je.

- Oh ! Si tu veux tu… Cuisines quel genre de plat ? Demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Très mangeable, papa ! M'esclaffais-je, je n'essaie pas plein de recettes bizarres comme maman je te le jure !

- Ok ! Sourit-il.

Il m'informa qu'il y avait de l'argent disponible pour faire les courses dans un pot. N'ayant rien à faire de mon après-midi, je décidai d'y aller tout de suite. Après avoir mis mon manteau et mes bottes, je me dirigeai vers l'épicerie du quartier. J'avais l'habitude de faire les courses à Phoenix donc je me replongeai dans cet exercice avec un certain réconfort.

Réconfort qui s'atténua lorsque je sortis dehors et me noyai presque dans la pluie battante. Je réussis à faire entrer toutes mes courses et sautai sur le siège conducteur en pestant fortement contre Forks et son mauvais temps. Je soupirai en mettant la marche arrière et rentrai à la maison sans encombre.

POV Emmett

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai lentement vers l'entrée de la maison, un peu moins enchanté de mon plan que tout à l'heure. À peine j'avais sorti le téléphone de ma poche que je l'avais remis à sa place, bondissant dans mes chaussures et sprintai vers l'entrée, décidant de marcher et me dirigeai vers la rue où ma belle habitait. J'allais lui faire la surprise d'aller chez elle.

Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé mon idée brillante, mais maintenant que j'étais tout près de cogner à la porte, j'étais moins sûre de moi. Je pris une inspiration et cognai, retenant mon souffle. Je n'attendis que quelques secondes avant d'entendre du mouvement et voir la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Je fus quelque peu surpris de voir le visage d'un blond qui ressemblait à ma belle apparaître, puis je me souvins qu'elle m'avait dit que son cousin allait emménager avec elle d'ici peu, sans savoir la date exacte. Je pris donc la parole, gêné.

- Salut, heum, tu dois être Jasper, je suis Emmett, le copain de Rosalie, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il me fixa intensément quelques instants, puis sourit et me fit un clin d'œil en m'indiquant de me cacher dans un recoin du salon. Je m'exécutai en pensant que je l'aimais bien et attendis. Je n'attendis qu'une petite minute avant d'entendre la voix mélodieuse de mon ange.

- Jazz, qui c'était ? Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait son cellulaire dans les mains. Elle attendait mon appel, enfin j'espérais.

- Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle le fixa, interloquée.

- Fais-moi confiance, continua-t-il et elle finit par s'exécuter.

Je m'approchai doucement et mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais Jazz… Commença-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement puis se tourna vers moi. Je lui souris grandement et elle me sauta dessus, les yeux embués. Je la serrai fort alors qu'elle répétait mon nom en sanglotant presque.

- Je suis là, mon ange, lui murmurais-je dans les cheveux, moi-même ému.

- Oh ! Em' je suis si contente de te voir ! Cria-t-elle presque avant de me sauter dessus et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je laissai échapper un grognement. Ma Rosie était une vraie tigresse ! Nous entendîmes la porte se refermé discrètement et nous nous regardâmes, puis son regard devint brûlant et je l'emmenai vers sa chambre pour continuer ce que l'on avait commencé.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bella

Le souper se passa tranquillement, moi et Charlie discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Nous étions très semblables donc nos conversations étaient simples mais ça nous convenait. Il me demanda si j'étais contente d'être ici et je lui dis que oui, même si jusque là la vie n'était pas vraiment différente qu'à Phénix, seulement un peu moins ensoleillé ! Il me remercia pour le souper, puis se proposa pour faire la vaisselle, ce qui m'étonna et me ravit. Je montai donc dans ma chambre pour relaxer un peu. Je pris mon livre préféré Les âmes vagabondes de Stephenie Meyer et je me perdis dans l'histoire.

Une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais presque rendu au milieu de mon livre, j'entendis la porte claquer et regardai l'heure, 22h. Mon frère devait revenir de chez sa petite-amie. Je fermai mon livre et sortis dans le couloir pour le saluer et fut surprise et contente en voyant le sourire de joie qui illuminait son visage.

Salut Em ! Le saluais-je.

Hey Bell's ! Comment va ? Me demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Très bien ! À voir ton sourire toi aussi ! Attention tu vas avoir une crampe dans les joues, blaguais-je.

Ah Bella ! Tu vas voir quand tu vas trouver l'homme de ta vie… Je vais pouvoir me venger ! Mais pour l'instant, je vais me coucher, mon ange m'a épuisé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Me dit-il en haussant les sourcils, un sourire en coin.

Beuuurk ! Em je vais faire des cauchemars… Criais-je en me réfugiant dans la salle de bain alors que son gros rire résonnait dans la maison.

Je secouai la tête et pensai à quel point mon frère était un gros nigaud. Je continuai de me préparer et me dit qu'il faudrait que j'aille faire du shopping cette fin de semaine, mon linge de Phénix était loin d'être adapté pour la température glaciale et mouillé de Forks. Cette pensée me fit grommeler, je détestais faire du shopping… Je retournai dans ma chambre pour carrément m'effondrer sur mon lit, la pensée d'aller faire du shopping m'avait déprimé et épuisé complètement !

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant la sonnette résonné plusieurs fois dans la maison. Un peu dans les brumes, je ne réagis que la fois suivante et sautai de mon lit pour dévaler l'escalier, en me tuant presque au passage. Je trébuchai contre une chaussure qui traînait par terre et jurai avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement.

Euh… Bonjour ! Dit une voix féminine. Tu dois être Bella je suis Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett et voici mon frère Jasper.

Je fixai, éberluée, la fille devant moi. Elle aurait pu être mannequin si elle aurait voulu. Elle avait une belle chevelure blonde qui lui arrivait au bas de son dos, ses yeux bleu clair luisaient d'une lueur méfiante, mais sympathique et sa taille était très fine. Elle était plus grande que moi, évidemment ça aurait été un problème si elle aurait été plus petite vu la taille de mon frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de frère, je me rendis compte de la présence d'une autre personne alors qu'elle le présentait. Encore plus grand que Rosalie, Jasper était tout aussi beau, du genre à me faire complexer. Ses yeux, était plus pâle que sa sœur, presque blanc et ses cheveux, un peu plus foncé que sa sœur tombait sur ses épaules en boucles soyeuses. Son sourire était discret, mais nulle doute qu'il faisait des ravages auprès des filles ! Il me regarda et me sourit. Je leur retournai leur sourire et me rendis compte de comment j'étais habiller. Je ne portais qu'une camisole et des shorts pour dormir, sinon j'avais trop chaud et mes cheveux devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseau. Je rougis, mal à l'aise et rageai intérieurement contre Emmett, qui ne m'avait pas prévenu et qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Je m'aperçus alors qu'ils attendaient ma réponse, dans l'entrée de la porte.

Salut, désolé Em ne m'avait pas prévenu et il n'ait pas encore levé donc… Commençais-je en rougissant encore plus quand mon frère arriva dans le salon où nous étions, tout habillé et tout frais.

Surprise, je le fixai alors qu'il embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée et qu'il salua Jasper. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

Désolé Bell's, j'étais sous la douche et je n'ai pas entendu sonner. Tu as encore la trace d'oreiller, dit-il alors en riant sournoisement.

Je le frappai sur le bras, insulté en remontant pour aller m'habiller, rageuse. J'étais sur d'être rouge tomate et j'étais tellement gênée, que j'envisageai de ne plus jamais redescendre. Je soufflai et me changeai lentement, prenant mon temps pour me préparer. Soudain, la douce voix de mon frère m'appela et je grommelai en descendant. Je pris une inspiration avant de rentrer dans le salon, essayant d'avoir l'air plus intelligente que tout à l'heure. Je regardai la pièce pour trouver mon frère avec sa copine, assis sur le divan, elle presque assis sur lui alors que son frère était sur le fauteuil. C'est lui que me vit en premier et me sourit. Il avait l'air très gentil. Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers moi et me sourirent. Rosalie se leva et vint me voir, semblant à la fois nerveuse et sûre d'elle.

Re-bonjour ! Comme je disais tout à l'heure je suis Rosalie et je suis enchanté de rencontrer la petite sœur de mon Emmett, dit-elle en souriant.

Enchanté ! Répondis-je doucement, intimidée par sa présence et celle de son frère.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir près d'elle et elle me posa des questions sur moi, qui me mirent mal à l'aise au début. Je finis par me dégêner et découvrit une fille très franche, ce qui me plut. Les garçons se joignirent à nous et nous discutâmes environ une heure, avant que je ne leur propose de faire à manger, vu qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner. Rosalie se proposa pour m'aider mais je refusai, disant que je ferais quelque chose de très simple. Je nous fis rapidement des sandwichs et coupai des crudités.

C'est prêt, annonçais-je de la cuisine.

Ils entrèrent et me remercièrent pour le repas, avant de se mettre à manger. Dans les conversations, j'avais apprise que Jasper et Rosalie, qui m'avait demandé de l'appeler Rose, habitaient chez leur tante à quelques rues d'ici. Ils m'expliquèrent que leurs parents étaient décédés il y a plusieurs années d'un accident de voiture. Je leur dis que j'étais désolé, mais ils me répondirent que cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'en faisaient plus de cas. En plus, leur tante était très gentille. Jasper raconta qu'il sortait avec une fille, Alice Cullen, depuis presque 3 ans. Alice avait un frère de l'âge d'Emmett et Jasper, il s'appelait Edward. Ils habitaient à la sortie de la ville avec leurs parents.

À la fin de l'après-midi, tout le monde commença à bouger, les Hale s'en allèrent chez eux, Emmett s'en alla s'entraîner et moi, je remontai dans ma chambre. J'observai ma garde-robe en soupirant. Il fallait que j'aie faire du magasinage… Je n'aimais pas vraiment cela, j'y allait seulement lorsque c'était le désert dans mon armoire, et encore… Rose m'avait proposé de m'y emmener tout à l'heure, elle m'avait dit qu'on pourrait y aller avec Alice, la petite amie de Jasper. J'aurais l'occasion de la rencontrer et elle adorait magasiner ! Malgré mon aversion, j'espérais que ce serait plus amusant avec des amies que toute seule…

POV Emmett

Je souris tout seul dans la voiture en repensant à l'après-midi que nous avions passé. Après la gêne de leur première rencontre, Bella et Rose ont semblées rapidement s'entendre. Je m'en doutais, même si Rose avait un masque de fille froide, Bella avait, comme moi à cette soirée, réussis à voir en-dessous de ce masque une fille généreuse et fantastique. Les deux femmes de ma vie s'entendaient ! Je m'entendais très bien avec Jasper aussi, c'était un gars plus du genre sérieux, mais il pouvait plaisanter aussi ! C'est lui qui m'avait dit où je pourrais aller m'entraîner, il m'avait dit aussi que je croiserais probablement Edward, le frère de sa petite amie, car il y allait tous les soirs. Lui aussi avait l'air d'un bon gars, il connaissait Jasper depuis plusieurs années, c'était un peu son ami d'enfance.

J'arrivai devant la bâtisse que m'avait décrite Jazz, c'était assez petit, pas étonnant à Forks ! Le propriétaire était un indien, probablement un de la réserve Quileute, tout près de Forks. Il était baraqué, à peine moins que moi, mais il avait l'air très gentil.

Je payai et le remerciai. J'allai me changer avant de commencer. Ça m'avait manqué ! C'était devenu un rituel, chaque soir ou presque de venir m'entraîner en salle. À Phoenix, en plus, j'étais dans l'équipe de football, il n'y en avait pas ici, mais je crois qu'il y du basketball. J'aimais bien le basket, même si je préférais nettement mieux le football !

Je commençai à m'entraîner et changeai de machine, lorsque je croisai une tignasse cuivre. Je l'inspectai un peu et sus qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je m'avançai donc vers lui :

Hey ! Moi c'est Emmett, tu es Edward non ? Le saluais-je en lui serrant la main.

Salut ! Heum ouais je suis Edward ! Désolé mais je ne pense pas te connaître… Dit-il.

En fait, c'est Jasper qui m'a parlé de toi, je suis son nouveau beau frère ! Blaguais-je en riant.

Oh ! C'est toi le petit ami de Rose ! Enchanté alors ! Elle nous rabâche les oreilles avec son beau Emmett depuis un bout ! Sourit-il.

Eh ouais ! Bon faut que je continue, ravi de t'avoir rencontré, on se fera une soirée entre hommes avec Jazz un de ces jours, dis-je.

Ouais, sur ! À plus ! Me salua-t-il.

Je continuai en m'entraîner. Il avait l'air chouette ce gars ! Une pensée me traversa alors que je suai comme un porc. « Ma sœur l'aimerait bien cet Edward ! » En fait, j'avais déjà eu cette pensée, mais ma sœur était complètement antisociable.

Je sifflotais en retournant chez moi, écoutant la musique qui passait à la radio. Je m'arrêtai à une lumière rouge et tournai la tête pour apercevoir une troupe de filles qui me regardait. Elles étaient tous habillées comme des pouffes et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner les yeux. Je les avais quelque peu collectionnées pendant un temps, à Phoenix, mais depuis que j'avais rencontré les yeux bleu ciel de ma Rose, je ne regardais plus aucune fille. J'étais devenu le genre de gars dont je me moquais il y a peine un an, c'étais assez ironique !

Je revins à la maison et allai me couchai rapidement, fatigué de ma journée chargé en émotion.

POV Edward

À peine avais-je entré dans la maison que mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'appelant et vis le nom de Jasper. Je me dépêchai donc de poser mes choses et me précipitai sur mon téléphone pour répondre.

Salut vieux ! Me salua mon ami de toujours.

Hey ! Tu reviens du gym ? Me demanda-t-il.

Oui… Commençais-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompre.

Tu as croisé un grand gars qui s'appelle Emmett ? Questionna-t-il.

Oui c'est ce que j'allais te dire, il m'a salué au gym ! Il est venu me voir directement… Il a l'air cool ! Dis-je en me faisant à manger.

Il l'est ! Rose n'a pas arrêté d'en parler depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il est arrivé de Phoenix avec sa sœur il y a quelques jours. Leur père est le vieux shérif Swan ! Rajouta-t-il.

C'est vrai, je ne me rappelais plus qu'il avait des enfants de notre âge, dis-je.

Il enchaîna sur le basket quelques instants puis raccrocha. Je mangeai mon sandwich que je me faisais toujours en revenant de m'entraîner, puis bu un grand verre d'eau avant d'aller vers mon piano, voulant réessayer de travailler sur une composition sur laquelle je planchais depuis presqu'un mois. Je composais depuis presque 3 ans maintenant, mais je joue du piano depuis l'âge de 7 ans. C'est ma mère qui me l'avait enseigné, elle-même en avait joué toute son enfance. Elle ne m'avait imposé d'en jouer, mais elle avait espéré et lorsque je lui avait demandé de m'apprendre, elle avait sauté de joie !

Je souris en pensant à ce souvenir et terminai mon morceau en soupirant de bonheur. Jouer du piano allégeait toujours tous mes problèmes. C'était ma thérapie à moi ! La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interrompit et je me précipitai pour répondre à temps : ma sœur.

Salut Alice ! Répondis-je.

Bonjour, frérot de mon cœur ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu eu mon message ? Commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

Woow Alice ! Une question à la fois petite lutine ! Je vais très bien et toi ? Oui j'ai eu ton message, je suis d'accord pour une soirée, quand veux-tu faire ça ? Lui répondis-je, moi au moins je respire entre mes phrases !

Tu vois que tu avais tout compris ! Dit-elle, victorieuse. Moi je vais très bien, come toujours ! Pour la soirée, je pensais à ce vendredi soir au bar Le Crépuscule ? Avec Rose et son nouveau copain, la sœur de ce copain et Jazz ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Parfait ! J'ai rencontré Emmett, le copain de Rose a la salle de muscu ! Commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par un petit cri indigné.

Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ? Me cria-t-elle, avant de changer soudainement de ton. Comment est-il alors ? Il est beau ? Il va bien avec Rose ? Répond Edward !

Arrête de parler et je vais te répondre Lily ! M'énervais-je avant de souffler. Il a l'air très gentil et très amusant ! Quant à savoir s'il est beau et s'il est bien pour Rose, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander !

Ah tu es inutile ! Bougonna ma chère sœur. Bon, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon Jazzy dans le lit, on se voit vendredi !

Pas trop de détails Alice ! Grimaçais-je. Je t'aime petite sœur, à vendredi !

Je t'aime aussi ! Sourit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je secouai la tête face à son énergie débordante et montai me préparai à me coucher, demain j'allais à l'hôpital avec mon père pour l'aider. Evidemment, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais étant donné que j'aspirais à devenir médecin, mon père me faisait faire quelque petit chose à l'hôpital. En plus, cela me faisait un peu d'argent de poche !

Je me couchai et m'endormis rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à mes amis que j'allais voir bientôt !

POV Bella

Je m'éveillai tout embrumé en ce matin sombre. J'avais eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'endormir encore une fois. C'est peut être à cause de la pluie qui tombait fort hier soir. D'ailleurs, en regardant par la fenêtre, je découvris qu'elle tombait ENCORE très fort. Je soupirai en me demandant si j'allais m'y habituer un jour…

Je finis par me lever, me demandant qu'est-ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'ouvrai mon armoire, j'eus ma réponse et je gémis de dépit… J'allais devoir aller magasiner ! Je mis mon dernier jean propre et une chemise que je n'aimais pas vraiment, mais c'est tout ce qui mes restait… Je descendis pour me préparer un déjeuner et en laissai pour Em', je savais qu'il allait se lever dans au moins une heure et qu'il serait trop lâche pour se faire à manger, c'était tout le temps comme ça à Phoenix, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas manger ce que maman faisait ! Je fis donc à manger avec entrain, reprenant mes habitudes en mettant de la musique en fond. Je mis la moitié au réfrigérateur pour plus tard et mangeai ma partie. Je mis ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et montai en haut attraper mon téléphone.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et fixai mon téléphone, trop gêné pour appeler Rosalie. Je soupirai et sursautai lorsque quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Je criai d'entrer et mon ours de frère entra dans la chambre en souriant. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et soudain j'eus un élan d'amour et le pris dans mes bras pour un câlin fraternel. Il fut surpris mais me retourna mon câlin avant de me lâcher et de me regarder intensément.

Comment tu vas Bell's ? Tu as l'air épuisé et tu as perdu du poids depuis qu'on est arrivé ? S'inquiéta-t-il, en bon frère protecteur.

Je vais bien Em', j'ai simplement de la difficulté à dormir, avec toute cette pluie… Dis-je en souriant timidement.

Ok… Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air encore un peu inquiet.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'aller magasiner étais urgent, ce matin, donc je voulais appeler Rosalie pour lui demander de m'accompagner, mais je me suis dégonflé, répondis-je en grimaçant.

C'est une super idée ! Attends, je vais l'appeler ! Me dit-il en souriant encore plus.

Quoi ? Non, je… Commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par la grosse voix de mon frère saluant sa belle.

Je soupirai et l'écoutai avant de me trouver impolie et je me levai en faisant signe à Em' que je serai en bas. Il hocha la tête. Je sortis mon imperméable que je m'étais acheté en prévision de venir ici et rangeai un peu le salon, avant d'entendre mon frère descendre les escaliers. Il me sourit et me tendit le téléphone. Je le pris avant de lui chuchoter :

Ton déjeuner est dans le réfrigérateur !

Merci ! Fît-il avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Je secouai la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire et prit le téléphone.

Bonjour Rosalie ! Saluais-je, timide.

Salut Bella ! Appelle-moi Rose, d'accord ? Me dit-elle.

D'accord Rose, dis-je, un peu plus assurée.

Alors, tu veux aller faire les magasins ? Me demanda-t-elle, excitée.

Oui, c'est vraiment le désert dans mes tiroirs ! Blaguais-je.

Eh bien ! Que dis-tu d'y aller vers 13h ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si mon amie Alice vient avec nous ? Elle adore magasiner et elle a très bon goût ! Me demanda-t-elle.

Oui, vers 13h c'est parfait ! Et, d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas ! Lui répondis-je.

D'accord, je viens te chercher tout à l'heure alors ! On se voit plus tard Bella ! Me salua-t-elle.

Au revoir, à tantôt !

Je raccrochai alors qu'Em' traversait le salon avant de s'asseoir sur le divan et de se tourner vers moi.

Alors ?

Je vais avec elle et elle vient me chercher à 13h, avec une certaine Alice ? Dis-je.

Je crois que c'est la sœur du gars que j'ai croisé à la salle de muscu, Edward. Oh et c'est la petite amie du frère de Rosie, Jasper. Expliqua-t-il.

Oh ! Tout le monde est en couple alors ? Riais-je.

Eh oui ! Il ne reste que toi… Quoique je ne sais pas si Edward l'est ou pas… Bon, je vais voir Rose un peu avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher, après je reste avec Jazz pour une après-midi entre mâle ! Dit-il.

D'accord ! À ce soir alors ! Lui dis-je.

Je regardai l'heure : 12h. Il me restait donc une heure avant que Rose ne vienne me chercher. Je ne savais pas quoi faire en attendant, je tournai donc un peu en rond avant de finalement m'asseoir sur le fauteuil et relire mon livre Les Hauts de Hurlevents pour la au moins 30e fois, ce qui me fit penser que j'allais devoir passer par une librairie. Je me plongeai dans l'histoire et sursautai lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je me levai brusquement et ouvrit la porte avant de ma faire presque renverser par une petit brunette. Je nous relevai et lui sourit timidement alors que Rose riait de la réaction de son amie. Alice avait l'air très gentille et très énergique aussi. Je voyais presque l'air autour d'elle vibrer alors qu'elle sautillait sur place.

Salut Bella ! J'avais si hâte de te rencontrer ! Alors, allons magasiner ! Cria-t-elle avant de m'attraper par la main et me tirer dehors.

Je n'eus le temps que d'attraper mon imperméable et de saluer Rose avant de me retrouver les fesses dans la voiture rouge éclatante de Rose. Au début, je fus un peu intimidée par l'énergie et le fait que les filles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais ils m'intégrèrent dans la conversation et peu à peu je commençai moi aussi à rire et discuter. Nous chantâmes les chansons qui jouaient à la radio en chœur et ça finit en fou rire. Les filles m'expliquèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun magasin à Forks, ce que j'avais déjà remarqué et que nous allions à Port Angeles qui était à une heure de route.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt et les filles me tirèrent vers le premier magasin : direction les chaussures ! La journée passa à toute vitesse et malgré mes réticences face au magasinage, ma journée se passa quand même dans la joie. Alice avait effectivement bon goût même si parfois elle exagérait un peu, je dus l'empêcher de m'acheter un chandail très décolleté. Finalement, je refis ma garde-robe au complet. J'avais assez d'argent puisqu'à Phoenix j'ai travaillé dans la bibliothèque de l'école pendant deux ans. Lorsque je tombai presque d'épuisement, Rose arrêta le petit démon qu'était Alice et nous emmena souper au restaurant. Je mangeai avec plaisir et avertit les filles que je voulais aller me chercher des livres. Rose fut mal à l'aise et m'expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle soit rentrée pour 19h et il était presque 17h30 quand on finit de manger. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave et que j'allais revenir une autre fois. Elle s'excusa encore, mais je la rassurai qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Nous sommes revenu vers 18h50 à Forks et Rose me déposa rapidement avant de repartir. J'allai déposé mes nombreux achats dans ma chambre avant de redescendre pour écouter un film, voulant me détendre après ma grosse journée. Je repensai à un moment où Ali m'avait parlé de son frère, Edward.

_Flashback _

_Mon frère à 19 ans bientôt, il est un prodige de piano et il veut faire médecine, comme notre père. Il est célibataire ! Dit-elle en me fixant. Vous iriez bien ensemble !_

_Quoi ? Euh non, je ne cherche pas vraiment à avoir un petit ami, en fait… Bafouillais-je en rougissant fortement. _

_Attends que je te le présente, tu vas changer d'avis, j'en suis sûre ! Dit-elle, enjouée, avant que Rose ne change de sujet. _

_Fin du flashback_

Je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues en y repensant, sacré Alice ! Le film devint de plus en flou et le noir tomba autour de moi alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil. 


End file.
